


八点四十，夜

by imalcohol



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, RPF, 东唐, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: ——2018年11月9日





	八点四十，夜

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018年11月9日

        傍晚雨后的气息从狭长的窗缝不断钻来，这个季节向来少雨，窗外落了半城薄雾，霓虹灯辉像是藏在深海里的鱼眼，看不清明。屋外有脚步声渐近，又逐渐远去。

        秒针走过不知多少圈后，有人停在了房间门口。“滴”，门被打开的一瞬，走廊光亮如洪流般簇拥着倾泻而来，捎带着几分冷空气。

        “回来啦。”

        唐禹哲看向站在玄关处的人，象征性抛去一句问候，转头拿起笔继续在本子上圈圈画画，仿佛那出闹剧对他压根没有任何影响。

        “嗯，回来了。”汪东城脱掉外套，目光落在桌前正认真写字的人身上。那人看起来暖洋洋的，被黄色光雾包裹着，与他周身的黑暗格格不入。“最近天黑比较早，干嘛都不记得开灯？”汪东城边说边从浴室拿来一条干毛巾，只是搭在湿漉漉的脑袋上便不予理会。

        唐禹哲看了对方一眼，指指桌上的台灯：“一盏就够了啊。”语罢他又盯回书页，在书上划下一些标记，又在本子上写起什么，不久后笔尖逐渐停顿下来，柔和又冷冽的声音传入汪东城耳里。

        “喂，你这样会感冒。”

        但他没有回头，只是继续写着。

        白色毛巾有股被机器烘烤过的味道，和阳光下晒过的被褥不太一样，它的味道很无趣，甚至可能还残留了些消毒水味。汪东城扯下头顶上的毛巾：“我找不到电吹风在哪里，而且我不想用毛巾擦啦。”

        他站在床边注视那书桌前逆着光的背影，沉默化作沼泽淹没了他们之间这短短几米距离，在心知肚明自己不会再得到回应后，他烦躁地挠挠脑袋，将毛巾扔向床头，脱去了底衫。“那我直接去洗澡好了。”

        “我刚洗完，热水还没好，你再等一会吧。”

        唐禹哲终于从他身前那堆工作里脱身出来，伸展伸展腰身，把自己的干外套从衣架上取下来，披在了汪东城身上。“别感冒了，我还不想被传染。”

        他说完，带着笑意躺在了那张靠窗的床上。

        汪东城这才释放他僵硬已久的表情和肩膀，坐在另一张床的床沿，微弯着腰：“我已经跟他说清楚，也处理完了。老唐……我替他向你道歉，我真的没有想到他会说出那种话来。”

        唐禹哲伸手去摁床头柜上的按钮，窗帘在这时候被缓慢合上，随着低频舒适的沙沙声，夜晚真正降临前的最后一丝自然光亮也终究藏了起来。这也不影响什么，今晚本就见不着星星。

        三小时前，环境中的气氛和声音还不是这样令人舒适的。嘈杂的人流，试探的目光，窸窸窣窣的猜忌，然后是那个男人的冷嘲热讽。

        “在酒店里你们又是怎样相处的，他会把屁股撅起来欢迎你吗？还是你脱了裤子先取悦他！”

        话如惊雷从男人嘴里吐出来猛劈在他们脸上，男人还在和汪东城争吵得面红耳赤，唐禹哲站在那道战争危险圈以外，一时间头晕脑胀，嗡嗡声从四面八方席卷而来。直到男人摔了东西大骂着离去，他的目光才逐渐重新聚焦。

        他很头疼，字面意义的头疼。即使再好再纯洁的兄弟情谊，被当面用这样毫不避讳的充满情色的字眼描述出来，只有圣人或没心没肺的家伙才不会感到羞耻吧。可这世界上没有圣人。他也不是没心没肺。

        关窗帘是有原因的。唐禹哲从脸又红到了耳根，再次红得彻彻底底，黑暗中他趁机将头撇向面墙的那边，咬紧嘴唇狠狠翻了个白眼。他完全不想提起这件事，那只是一个嫉妒怪的疯言疯语，不值一提，而该死的汪东城也不是第一次没眼力见了。

        “唐……禹哲？”汪东城试探的声音再次提醒了他，他不能闭上眼睛就假装这间屋子里只有他一个人，否则那个家伙会一直聒噪下去。

        在他还没来得及开口之前，更恼人的事情发生了。汪东城触碰了床头柜的某个开关，白得晃眼的强烈光线霎时攻占了他的眼球，他立即抬手挡住眼睛，顺便，挡住已经熟透的脸。

        唐禹哲不知道胳膊肘外还露着一对红通通的耳尖。汪东城也陷入怔愣，花了很久才把目光从那对耳朵折回到白色床单。白色的，床单都是白色。不对，这是被罩，白色的被罩。此刻他脑袋里塞满了不着边际的思绪，或者说他压根毫无思绪。

        对方的咳嗽声将他从一团糟的遐想中拉扯出来，唐禹哲放下手，像在掩盖什么般抓了抓脖颈，脸色已经恢复如常。“说清楚就好，情绪不稳定的时候说话哪有逻辑，我理解。”唐禹哲抓起手机，露出漫不经意的样子，“还好现场没有狗仔，下次出游要更小心了。”

        汪东城点点头，委屈巴巴的语调：“我回来路上一直在担心你会不会乱想。”

        “乱想的人是你吧，你脑子里都装着什么。”唐禹哲瞪了回去。

        汪东城大笑起来，说他什么也没想。两句玩笑以后，这件事便仿佛告一段落。他俩原本是特意调整了休假时间一同约来日本游玩的，事情发生之前他们和男人偶然在酒店一楼大厅碰面，当时酒店顾客来来往往，他们庆幸自己是在日本，还有口罩遮脸，否则谁知回台后会看到怎样的劲爆头条。

        汪东城走进浴室的时候是晚上八点。水流声响起，隔着那扇玻璃门，密密麻麻摩挲起二人心脏。一整日的疲惫和那些不知名的复杂情绪在水雾中逐渐褪去。

        这时候屋内只留了床头唯一一盏灯，暖色光芒描摹出唐禹哲完美的侧脸轮廓，从衣领露出的肌肤几乎被晕染成金色。当汪东城披着浴袍走出来时，见到的就是这幅景象，他开始感觉到空气中只剩下静谧，和愈来愈令人头晕目眩的暧昧味道。

        “沐浴露用完了，我随便冲了一下，你不嫌弃我吧？”汪东城将头发拨往脑后，坐在床沿。本就没系好的浴袍落在大腿两侧，贴身白色内裤就这么展露出来，底下包裹着不可名状的物体。

        唐禹哲心底敲响警钟，眨眨眼睛，抬头望向天花板。“懒得管你，但是不准睡我的床。”他这么说可不是调情，也是有原因的。半夜爬到他床上说什么一个人睡很无聊不舒服，汪东城干这种事也早就不是第一次了，思来想去，这家伙臭毛病真多，唐禹哲不爽地撇撇嘴。“你穿这么少是不会感冒？还不上床睡觉。”

        “但是你都不会赶我走，口是心非。”

        糟糕的是，汪东城这次没有像他想象中那样听话。他甚至一边顶嘴，一边毫无察觉地跨过了警戒线，坐在了唐禹哲的床边，他身上洗发水余留的湿漉漉的香味充盈着对方鼻孔，离彻底淹没对方或许不远了。

        唐禹哲愣得合住了嘴巴，一时间不知该说些什么，大概只有那双瞪得圆圆的眼睛和不太平稳的呼吸能证明他还活着。直到汪东城真的开始俯下身来，唐禹哲才意识到自己完全错了，这家伙根本不是什么“毫无察觉”地跨过这道警戒线，他分明是故意的，带着浓烈到无法忽视的目的性，侵占了他的领地。

        汪东城将手臂撑在唐禹哲肩膀旁边，俯身打量他，皱着眉头，带着笑意，又像是朋友间开玩笑的语气：“喂唐禹哲，你真的没有乱想吗？”

        “乱想什么？”唐禹哲不甘愿这样处于弱势，便也抬起头，刚要撑起身子，发现他再往上几厘米可能就会与汪东城的嘴唇来个无缝亲密接触。靠北。进退两难的他只好侧过头去呼吸新鲜空气。

        在他还没来得及回头迎向汪东城的目光时，他的手倏然被一只更宽厚的手掌紧紧握住，然后是对方的回应。“这个。”汪东城的气息喷洒在他鼻尖，藏在被子底下的两只手已经变成十指相扣的姿势。

        “你……”唐禹哲惊呼，动了动手腕想挣脱出来，但收效甚微，他吞了吞口水，喉结随之滚动两次。“我没有。”他否认道。

        “但是我有。”汪东城眼角的泪痣此刻显得愈加瞩目。“我有乱想，我都乱想好久了。”

        “我可以亲你吗？”那双小狗般的眼睛看起来是这样可怜，又这样坚定。汪东城已经伸出了手指，缓缓爬上唐禹哲的脸庞，摩挲起他的肌肤，和嘴唇。

        这太超过了，安静就如同一块比墓碑还大的石头，稳稳轧在他心头，让他喘不过气。那些抚摸带着对方一贯的笃定和自信，将他所有的羞赧都化为了冲动。如果要问他这种荒唐事汪东城是第一次做吗？是的。他们此前可没练习过。

        唐禹哲拉住了那只在他身上游离的手，垂眼望向对方仿佛特意展示给他的危险领域，那只蛰伏在两腿之间蓄势待发的怪兽，令他感到一阵头疼。

        抬眼，又不经意撞进男人如水般的目光里，一寸一寸抚平了他先前的紧张和郁闷。沉默良久以后，唐禹哲终于选择了认命，他攀住汪东城的后颈，闭上眼睛凑过身去。口腔里牙膏的薄荷味道清清浅浅，混合着男人的纯真和难以启齿的欲望。那就像催情剂一样，焚烧了他们之间最后一层遮羞布，汪东城的手掌搭在唐禹哲腰部，带着少许薄茧，按压他的皮肤，他的小腹，亲吻他欲望狠狠燃烧的地方。

        唔。唐禹哲咬紧了唇，舒适得溢出轻呼。这依然太超过了，他们大言不惭地在镜头前、在以往生活中称兄道弟，欲望来临的时候却瞬间退化成不知羞耻的原始物种。他几乎不敢抬头直视他的好兄弟。

        直到他的好兄弟低头埋在他腿间，将他的火热欲望吞吃入腹。他放弃挣扎了。“叫我，好吗？”汪东城的声音变得嘶哑浑沦，即使在床上他也像以往一样那么温柔礼貌，让人欲罢不能。该死的，他要射了。

        “大东……”乳白色的液体随着他的呼唤喷射出来，他看见汪东城舔舐他腿间的浊液，体内的血液如火舌般冲向头顶，整个房间，整个世界，都在天旋地转。

        他感到晕晕乎乎的，又万分清醒着。那些不知何时萌芽的感情从这场性爱里争相夺回它们本身的权利，汪东城用阴茎将唐禹哲的身体一寸寸填满，用往常难以启齿的呢喃爱语将他攻击得支离破碎。

        而一切开始的时候，或许是八点四十分。月亮仍被人们关在窗帘外，从缝隙中偷窥着每一颗藏在衣物之下的赤裸的心。

  

END


End file.
